Laylor One Shot
by ecostudent
Summary: A Laura Prepon/Taylor Schilling One-shot ship ! Please read, review and if you want more let me know.
1. Chapter 1

Laylor One Shot

She was dressed in a white dress shirt with slim fitting dark slacks and three inch strappy red heels making her and I see eye-to-eye when we greeted each other. We exchanged a quick kiss on the cheek before promptly settling into the huge black arm chairs placed before us. My hair was half pulled up in the back but every time Taylor's glance caught mine I couldn't help but tuck and un-tuck it out of nervousness. We talked about the sex scenes and our chemistry on screen for the millionth time and exchanged nearly the same words we did for each and every interview but this time it felt different, like the calm before the storm. I shuffled in my seat un-crossing and re-crossing my legs periodically.

"So Laura, you told us that you and Taylor had to shoot the shower scene shown in the first episode one of the first times you two were together on screen. How difficult was it for you to get into character for that?" The interviewer probed.

"Girl, honestly it's a good thing Taylor and I trust eachother so much because otherwise it would have been super awkward." I spat out loudly shooting Taylor a look. She looked at me admirably and laughed lightly.

"So you felt like it was rather easy to find that chemistry?"

I nearly cut the interviewer off with my response. "Have you seen Taylor? She's a beaut... So yeah it was pretty simple." I said cocking my eyebrow for an Alex Vause-like effect. Taylor looked and her feet and then smiled deeply at me. She looked so innocent and content it shattered me a little inside.

"So Taylor, I assume your feelings on your sexual chemistry together are mutual?"

Sounding exactly like Piper, Taylor responded plainly: "Well, on screen anyway, I don't think I can speak outside of that... " She laughed nervously. It seemed to excite the interviewer quite a bit as she began to speak so fast it seemed she thought she wouldn't get everything out that she wanted to say. I stared hard at her before playfully winking for the camera, knowing the internet was going to eat this up.

Still appearing shocked by Taylor's response the interviewer looked to me. "So back to you Laura. After that response from Taylor I feel like I should ask, are you in a relationship currently?"

I responded blankly. "No I'm not, I have been so wrapped up in shooting Orange the last couple years that honestly I haven't had the energy to bother pursuing another guy. Plus, he'd have to be patient enough to learn Paradise by the Dashboard Light for my family get togethers... It's um, a total requirement for being with me." I laughed a bit and then looked to Taylor assuming she'd be fielding the next question.

"Taylor, I heard that in a previous interview you said you had never heard Paradise by The Dashboard light when Laura mentioned her family's tradition. Is that true?" By this point I felt a bit awkward about how obviously the interviewer was trying to make it look like we were together, but I shrugged it off.

"Actually," Taylor interjected. "That's no longer true. I know it now, I like it a lot actually." Her response made my stomach jitter a bit because I had no idea she cared enough to look it up.

The interviewer looked intrigued and promptly said : "So Laura isn't into the dating scene lately, are you?" I'm not sure what provoked me but I answered.

"Yah, she's with a girl named Carrie." The interviewer looked at me strangely for answering. Before either of us could say anything else Taylor looked me in the eyes leaning forward slightly and said in a near whisper : " I don't have to be..."

I felt every nerve in my body tingle in a way I never thought another woman could cause as my jaw dropped open a little. I recovered quickly closing my mouth and raising my brows intrigued. The interviewer looked from me to Taylor repeatedly for the span of 30 seconds while we sat in silence before I finally spoke.

I looked at Taylor's hand on the arm rest of her chair before lacing mine through one finger at a time. "Okay." I said in her direction. She looked shocked but quickly said "Yeah?" I chuckled roughly. "Yah. I want to hear you try to sing Meatloaf for me." I whispered in her ear before planting a swift kiss on her left cheek. The Interviewer wrapped up by saying "Well that's all the questions i have for the day... Th-thank you ladies for, those very honest answers." We nodded in unison and the cameras stopped rolling. -


	2. Chapter 2

_**Let Me See Your Poker Face**_

I could see her looking at me from the corner of my eye. It was like, after 2.5 years I could suddenly see what everyone was talking about, she truly did look at me differently than anyone else and I was so happy I was finally noticing. I stared back at her deeply from over my deck of cards letting my lips flutter into a smile across my cheeks. She was sitting so still and looked so concentrated I couldn't help notice how adorable and innocent she looked. Honest, and young, something I was certain people didn't see when they looked at my features.

"Fuck, Taylor I can't teach you my poker face when you're looking at me like that!" I laughed before folding my cards in front of me defeated. I flicked my fingers through my poker chips playfully as Taylor folded her cards in and out of her hands.

"That's just like a woman, end the game just as I would have won. " She said with spite in her tone.

"Oh, whatever girl! Come on, lets get out of here, I know an adorable little bistro downtown that I think you'd love." She softened quickly standing up and getting her things before I had even shifted in my chair. She was such an eager, jumpy little thing but I loved it about her. I clumsily slipped my heels and coat on before placing a gentle peck on the top of her brown roots. I longed to see her hair turn brown, to see her as Taylor and not Piper but she was beautiful either way, and I knew she too would rather my natural hair, but it didn't matter... We lusted after each other anyways. Keeping quiet to the public was getting more and more challenging too, but we were determined not to tell anyone until we were ready.

We slipped out the door into the crisp winter air and were met with at least a dozen camera flashes. I made a pretty amusing attempt to swoop her under my coat but being as she is nearly as tall as me we both just ended up stumbling and laughing. I turned to face her and said plainly: "Okay, sorry Taylor Fuck this! let's give them something to write about." She looked at me puzzled before leaning in and kissing me hard on the lips. I reciprocated quickly hands flying through her hair in haste. It felt a little bit wrong but I kind of liked her sudden voyeuristic nature and I could only imagine how much the cameras were loving it.

"I can't wait to read the magazines next week! Ha!" Taylor squeaked as we walked briskly toward the Bistro.

"Me either babe, I'm glad everyone's going to know that I heart you." She looked and me amorously before kissing me softly.

"I hate you too." She said playfully before we walked in and took our seats. It didn't matter anymore that I couldn't stop staring at her and that was a fantastic feeling. I just hoped we could keep it professional on screen!


End file.
